Lily Evans a first person bio
by Marauder Megan
Summary: My story will consist of the death of James and Lily's Parents (who knows one may have already died!) Death Eater attacks, the OotP, a little Lily and James Romance. Who knows maybe even... YOU should read it to see! Oh and I would like to say I can't thi
1. Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I know what ya'll are thinking what a lame way to start her story I am not going to read this it already sucks major. Well it may suck, but it will get really interesting, it will have all our favorites from Harry's parents time, and a few made up characters too! Just think about it maybe it will be my own little version of Harry's parents death, or maybe they never really died. Who knows, I am a strange soul whom is amazed at what I can think up. Well anyways I wish that you read my story (once I update the next chapter) and review!

Okay, I am sorry to all my old fans for removing my story, but in my little world it sucked. This one is going to be on a more open topic, Lily and James. I may get ideas from some of the stories I have read on here, facts JKR has told us, or even from my own little world.

Well anyways I have a disclamier which basically goes like this: Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, but to someone else. If you realize I have used something you may have used in a story that I may have read and wish I do not use it please tell me. Unless it is the central theme I will get it out of my story.

OH And before you read I would like to warn you that I am in school (it sucks major) and so will not post as often as I wish I could. But look at it this way I have written up to chapter 3, and I started this story about well 2 or 3 weeks ago! So I am doing okay. If you have any questions that you wish to ask me just hit that little button on the bottom, the one that says review. OR even some comments or suggestions or even ideas for the story line just hit that little review button and tell me. I will have the first chapter up soon!

Your author,

Megan


	2. Chapter 1 Leaving!

Okay! First off I would like to thank you for picking to read my fan fiction above all the others. I am sorry it took me so long to post, but I currently have a cold. PLUS we have lots of homework in the 8th grade. It is really annoying. Like yesterday I only had about 1 hour free time from 4 to 10. Sad isn't it? Well anyways this is based on JKRowling's Harry Potter series. If you recognize anything, then it doesn't belong to me. Anything you do not recognize is more then likely mine. Well here is the story ya'll came to read!

Today started out like a normal day for Lily Anne Evans. My sister called me a freak because my owl, Champion, had landed on her head with my mail. So of course I ran into her room and picked up Champion and brought him with me to breakfast. I am sure you are wondering why such a normal girl like my self would have an owl bring me the mail. It is actually quite simple, I am in my 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I ate my bacon and eggs while I looked through my mail. I had my usual letters from Jenny, Kjersta, and Megan. (I had to put us in there!) They are my best friends. I also got, what I am predicting to be a love letter, from James. Why did he always torment me with a question he already knows the answer to. Well anyways I will read his first. OH MY GOSH! I got a letter from Amelia, my best friend from grade school! We are still best friends even though I am a witch. She is probably sending me a sympathy letter because my parents died. I have yet to tell my wizard friends. I just can't come to admit that they are actually gone. I need somewhere to go, I want to get as far away from Petunia, and my muggle life as possible. Well I better read James's letter and get it over with. Well here it is:

Dearest Lily,

I heard… about your parents. I only know of this information because my parents are aurors. And had to do a report on it. I am really really sorry about this. I am sure it has caused a lot of heartache in your family. If you need somewhere to stay, my doors are wide open. But I understand if you don't. Oh and if you do please send your reply with Hedwig, my owl. On a higher note, if you come you will get to come see the quididitch world cup with me! It will be the United States vs. England! But if you don't want to that is fine too! Well I better go before Chevy, my house elf, catches me up!

Love,

James Harold Potter

Well, I had best write him back with a yes. I have a crush on him that no one knows about, and I need somewhere to stay! I wonder, will he ask me out while I am there? I hope so.

Dear James,

Of course I will come stay with you for the rest of the summer. But please do not make me go to the quididitch world cup! And you won't have to come get me, you do know I have my apperation license. I am packing as I write to you!

See you soon,

Lily

P.S. I must first reply to my friends' letters (If I can!) and say good-bye and good riddens to my sister. If I do not show up within the hour please come get me!

Woa! I just took James's offer. Well, I had best have the letter sent and on its way. So I started to tie the letter onto Hedwig. I will take all my letters with me and reply to them while James is at the cup!

"Champion, I want you to follow James's owl Hedwig, and take my broom with you. I will tie it between the two of you. I will meet you at James's." I told the owls, then they hooted their good-byes. Now I am all alone. I decided to send a letter with Mia, Amelia's owl, I had gotten her the owl for her so we could comunicate at all times, telling Professor Dumbledore where I would be located for the rest of the vacation.

Then I ran down stairs to tell Petunia good bye, "Petunia! Oh, hi Vernon." I rolled my eyes, they were a sickening site, and always together. "I am going to stay the rest of the summer with James, he is a friend from school. I'll see you at your wedding. Bye!"

" Do you think I care where you are? Well think again. Are you my sister, no! And who said I was inviting you to my wedding?" Petunia asked me.

Then out of no where a calm male voice was heard through out the room. It was so calming, yet it sounded oddly like… James? "Me. You are late Miss. Lily. I was beginning to worry about you." Said James. He has chocolate eyes, hair sticking up everywhere he ruffles it to make it look like he just got off his broom, and two owls perched upon his shoulders.

"Who… What… How…" Vernon tried to say. BUT He couldn't string two words together! IT was quite hilarious.

"I am James Harold Potter. The owls came with Lily's broom. And I am here to pick her up."

Well there is CH1. What did you think? Just hit the little button on the bottom that says review! Come on you know you want to. I will have CH2 up ASAP! Hopefully by Friday but I can't make any promises. As I have WNC tomorrow, and God only knows what on this 3 day weekend coming up! Well see ya.

Megan


	3. Leaving, and Learning, and a Fight OH MY...

I would like to thank my only reviewer, DobbyGrl. Thank you so much for reviewing! I would also like to thank anyone who has read this.

In our last chapter we:

- found out that Lily's parents are dead.

- Lily has an owl named Champion

- Lily is going to stay with James

- Petunia hates Lily (no surprise there)

- Petunia doesn't care about Lily what-so-ever (again no surprises)

- Vernon is meeting James!

Well here goes nothing:

"My name is James. In addition, when Lily's and my owl came with a letter, from her, saying that if she wasn't at my place within an hour that I could come and pick her up, so of course I came to make sure she was okay. Therefore, I waited the hour out, but she did not show. So here I am to see if she needs and help," James said.

"LILY ANNE EVANS! HOW DARE YOU ALLOW ANOTHER FREAK TO ENTER THIS THRESHHOLD! Vernon, I am so sorry that I did not tell you… about her true being. She is a freak! She is a WITCH! I am so very sorry," Petunia said.

"So he is one of her kind huh? Well they are not normal. No sir. Nope. Well, you lied to me Petunia so I don't know if I should accept your apology," Said Vernon.

Therefore, since Vernon was not sure she pulled me off to the side. I was still pretty pissed at her for talking like that to a guest. She knows what I think of her fiancé, Vernon, but I never ever yelled like that about him in front of him. No. Therefore, I was about ready to let her have it. When she said, "IF he doesn't want to get married to me it is your entire fault. If he puts the marriage off yet again, it is your fault. You…"

"DO YOU THINK I CARE ABOUT YOUR MARRIAGE WITH VERNON? NO! IN ADDITION, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY GUEST LIKE THAT James overhears this and is amazed that she would think of him as a guest WHEN I NEVER DID TO THAT TRAMP VERNON YOU DRAGGED IN! NO, I WITHSTOOD HIM. I WAS POLITE. YOU? YOU SIT THERE YELLING AT HIM FOR BEING LIKE ME, FOR BEING MY FRIEND yet again James is amazed! I SAY YOU ARE THE FREAK!" I said. Now I am trying to calm myself down when she grabs a hold of my shoulder and whirls me around so I punch her square in the face. Now I am happy. "James I don't think we are welcome here. Come on lets go," I said as I picked up my stuff.

"YES GO! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SITE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD!" Petunia screamed as we apperated out.

AT JAMES'S HOUSE

"So you think of me as a friend?" James asked me after we entered his house.

"Yes, Yes I do. I did last year too. I always have. A weird friendship non-the-less. However, you have always been my friend. That is why I accepted your offer. I needed to be with a friend. As I am sure, you could see I have no sympathy at home. I am not welcome there. Hogwarts is now my home," I said quietly.

"Or here could be. I mean until after our 7th year and you find your own place or course. I mean we have more then enough room. As Sirius knows quite well. Oh I really should give you a tour of the house. Or instead I will just give you a map. I made this map a while ago over the summer. I made a copy when you said you would be coming to stay with me. You say 'I am up to no good.' For it to show you the house, all the corridors, all the rooms, where everyone is at all times, and all the secret passages. When you are done you say 'Mischief Managed." And it will be wiped clean," James said. "OH! I almost forgot to ask you something. Would you go with me to a ball this evening? Everyone whose parents are aurors gets to go. My parents are finally letting me go! Please go with me Lily."

"Of course I will James! What made you think I wouldn't?" I asked him.

"All those times you said no in school to me. Well I better go get ready. We only have an hour left! Meet you downstairs then," He said before running off.

A/C: Well that is the end of the chapter hope you liked it! It was sorta dull towards the end, but I decided to change my story a lot from the ruff draft. To those of you who review thank you! Those of you who read and don't review please click the button (IT IS DOWN THERE) and review. Constructive Criticism would be nice too! Well I better stop rambling on before I bore you out of your mind! OH and so sorry it took me so long to update. But school started and I haven't had the time to do anything fun. That is why I 'can not' wait for my Freshmen year next year! Insert Fake tone of happiness


	4. The Ball, and breakfast orders

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling's story, not mine

James asked me to the ball! Wait, I forgot to ask him what kind of a ball it is. Oh look here comes a cute little house elf.  
"Hello miss. My name is Jinky, and master sent me to help miss get ready for the ball. Master says that miss is allowed any dress that she wants for the masquerade. If miss will follow Jinky?" Jinky the house elf said in that high squeaky voice that only belongs to a house elf. Then Jinky began to lead me down a hallway to a beautiful room. "Miss this will be your room for the rest of your stay. Master says that Miss is to get the best treatment. Miss, that wardrobe holds the dresses and masks for the ball. If you need Jinky's help Jinky is here at your disposal."

"Thank you very much Jinky. Actually, why don't you take a seat on the bed, and help me pick out a dress color for starters?" I asked.

"Master told me of your kindness, but Master didn't say you would treat me like this! I would be honored. Usually Master's family just makes me stand and ignores me, although they treat me well most of the time." Jinky said. "In my humble opinion Miss I think a light green would go good with your hair and eyes."

"Thank you Jinky, I was thinking the same thing! Please stop calling my Miss, you can call me Lily." I said as I grabbed the light green dress. It was very silky, and had a slight V-Neck that accented my tan. It had a tad bit of shimmer to it as well. Almost as if it had been enchanted to look like that. "Jinky, I need you to help me with my hair, I need it in an elegant bun so that James won't recognize me. Is there any make-up in here?"

"Yes Lily. There is make-up in that top drawer of the vanity, and I can do your hair while you are doing your make-up, it will only take a second. Although, do you want some green shimmer in it?" Jinky asked.

"Yes! That would be perfect. I don't want to be recognized by the way I look, but by my personality. That is why I am going to apperate to the grounds, and come in with all the rest of the guests. Could you tell James that for me, once you are done of course!" I asked.

"Sure, Miss. I would be proud to tell master that, except he is at your door right now and is about ready to come in. I am sorry Miss, but he will recognize you!" Jinky told me.

"Oh well. James you can come in, Jinky is helping me with my hair, and I am doing my make-up. By the way, Jinky, didn't I tell you to call me Lily?" I asked

"Jinky is very sorry Miss, but when Master is near I have to do as house elves normally do. Sorry Miss!" Jinky said then was gone, I guess she was done with my hair.

"Lily! Wow! You like absolutely gorgeous. You will be the gem of the party. Are you almost ready?" James asked. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and where there normally would have been white there was the exact same shade of green as the dress I was wearing. His mask was black, and he had actually done something to his hear, it was the same color, but it was sleeked back.

"Ready! OMG James, you are stunning. Are you sure we aren't going to prom?" I asked. Then I started to giggle. After a moment or two I was ready to head out with James.

"My parents are going to enter first. They will both be in a hallway together, and then take a different staircase down, then introduce us," James said.

"Is that normal? I mean, at a Wizarding ball, because at all the muggle balls we were never introduced." I asked.

"Yes, and here we are. I have to get to the other side of the hall. Are you ready?" James asked me, and I nodded.

Then almost out of thin air someone said "PRESENTING HAROLD AND LILAC POTTER TOP AURORS OF THE YEAR!"

Right after that some soft music started to play, as Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked down the dual staircase. Mrs. Potter on the right, and Mr. Potter on the left. Then at the bottom their hands found each other and they spinned to look up at us. Then the same music said "PRESENTING JAMES POTTER AND LILIAN EVANS TOP OF THEIR YEAR AT HOGWARTS!" Then the same style music started to play as James and I walked down the staircase, in a similar manner as his parents. When we got to the bottom he grasped my hand in his, and music started to play. Then everyone stared at us, and James' parents, because we had to start the ball. James and I just did the normal couple dance, where as his parents did a wild twist between a tango and a waltz. Soon everybody had joined us on the dance floor, and James and I went off to the side to get some punch.

"James! Over here!" Said a sing songy voice. James and I turned around and it was Violet Patil, the sluttest girl at Hogwarts. "James, hunny, lets get away from this scum, and go somewhere quiet." She said in a seductive voice, as she took her index and middle fingers and walked them up James' chest.

Then James wrapped his arm around my waist protectively as Amos Diggory walked up behind her. "Lily, baby, want to go some place more privet?" He asked as he looked me up and down.

"In case you haven't noticed Diggory, Lily here is with somebody." James said.

"Really? Who? Surely you can't mean yourself!" Amos said with a tint of laughter within his voice.

"Actually, Amos, he is my date. Why don't you and Violet go and dance, and be together, alone?" I asked Amos. You should have seen the look on his face, he was absolutely disgusted.

"James? Surely you don't want to date the likes of her? I mean what ever happened to pureblood honor? A mere muggleborn isn't going to help you with your family's honor. No she will bring her Mudblood blood into your family. You are cursing yourself James!" Violet said as she ran away.

James' face turned a deep shade of red in anger. "Lily, if anyone EVER calls you that again, tell me who. I will take care of them," James said in a deep snarling voice.

"James, that isn't necessary. I have grown used to it. I am ridiculed at school by a majority of purebloods, and at home my sister hates me. I am also being told that I go to this stupid criminal instutition. All of the neighborhood kids were told to stay away from me. Therefore I lost all of my babysitting jobs, so I couldn't buy myself the things I loved and adored. It was the only school though that no kid in our neighborhood went to. It was the safest thing to do," I told him, but this seemed to outrage him even more.

"Wait a minute? You are treated differently at home because you having magic in your blood, but you are treated differently at school because you have muggle running in your blood as well? Where aren't you ridiculed? This isn't right," He said.

"James, it is okay. It is life, and besides, only my true friends accept who I am. They don't care about blood, and you are one of them," I said. Then, James kissed me. I freaked! "James, What are you doing? Haven't you heard of the dating rules? I also didn't think this really even counts as a date."

"Dating rules?" James asked. So I took him by the hand and led him back upstairs and into my room.

"Yes, dating rules. One of them is the first kiss should be on or after the 3rd date. The male, you, goes 90 percent, and the women, me, goes the other 10. James, I am sorry if I ruined your evening. That was really romantic and all, but I am not ready for that yet," I said to him.

"Let me guess, Lily Evans, you just had your first kiss?" James asked.

"Good night James. I think it is time that I turn in. You can go back down to the party or whatever though. And in answer to your question, yes James. You stole it from me. That isn't the only thing you have stolen though," Then I shoved him out the door, and shut it in his face. Now that it is locked, I am going to turn in.

"Jinky is here Lily. Master wants Jinky to find out if you are okay." Jinky said in that weird squeaky voice.

"Yes, and tell Master good night for me, and thank you. And I have an order for you. I would like you to make Master James his favorite breakfast, and serve it to him in bed tomorrow morning. Could you do that please?" I asked as Jinky nodded.


End file.
